


The Pair

by silverwing33



Series: TMNT [1]
Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Martial Arts, Mutagen, Pink - Freeform, Red - Freeform, domestic abuse, sai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Mona Lisa's Story of how she came one of the mutant ninja turtles.NOTE: the turtles are no longer teenagers in this story, but in the early to mid 20s.





	1. Chapter 1

“I told you  **not** TO LEAVE THE HOUSE!!”, He shouted at her, pulling and pushing at her in the alleyway. 

_ Oh please, won't this ever end! I just wanted some air! Please, please, pleas-,  _ a gust of wind sailed past her and she found herself falling. The city had been doing some maintenance repair and had left a whole gaping open to the sewer tunnels below. The surrounding cones had already been knocked down by the storm the night before. 

 

SPLASH! 

 

He looked down at the raging current below. Whenever a bad storm hits with lashings of rain, storm sewer tunnels open to expel the excess water from the system.  _ They will never find her! I'll just say she ran away. She did before, so it won't seem strange she did it again. It'll be fine! Besides, it's her fault! She didn't do as I told her!  _

 

The current took the girls body far into the sewer system and bit by bit the water began to become more and more shallow until finally she was washed up. It was dark and she felt cold, but it was quiet. No one yelling at her. No one hurting her. She was alone. She surrendered to the darkness around her. 

 

_ Take me.  _

 


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers find a surprise down in the sewers.

“I'm telling ya its a crime to put pineapple on a pizza!”

“But it works well with the ham-”

“-or bacon! It can work well with bacon.”

“Mikey you and I both know that when it comes to pizza it could have any topping in the world and you would still eat it! Pineapple included!”

“No way! I have standards!” Mikey argued, folding his arms and tilting his head upwards in defiance.

 

The four brothers were coming back one morning from their control and were discussing the finer things in life. Pizza being the main topic of discussion.

 

“Hey, Leo! Look! What's that over there?!”, Mikey called back, pointing to something lying in the middle of a sewer canal. The water had died down after the storm from earlier, leaving just a shallow pool of water at their feet. They all trooped over to have a closer look at what they found.

 

“It's a person!”, exclaimed Donnie, crouching down to check for vitals.

“It's a girl!!, Mikey corrected somewhat excitedly.

“Ah man, she's pretty beat up!”, Raph cringed looking at the bruises on her face and arms.

“Is she alive Donnie?”, leo turned to look at his brother, hoping she was.

“Barely. There is a pulse. We need to move her, take her to splinter for help. Raph I need you to carry her, but...try to be gentle, we don't know what other injuries she may have sustained”, Donnie advised as Raph gently scooped up the girl in his arms and started to carry her back.

“How do you think she got down here?!”, Mikey asked Leo as they walked into their humble abode.

“I don't know, but I'm sure we're gonna find out.”

 

They placed her on the table in the Ouch room and Leo and Donnie went to fetch Splinter from his room. “What do you think her name is?”, Mikey quizzed his brother Raph.

“I dunno…”

“Hey, she might have some I.D. on her!”

“Where Mikey?! She's got no purse and I don't think her skirt has pockets either!”

“Oh...yeh! Good point!”

 

“What have we here?”, Splinter stepped into the room and cast a quizzical gaze at two of his adopted sons.

“Master Splinter, we found her outside in one of the storm tunnels. She injured, we thought maybe..well, maybe we could help her.” Raph stepped up and bowed slightly.

“We need to get these wet clothes off of her and wrap her in some warm blankets. I have some on my bed you can use, they should do just fine.”, Splinter instructed his sons and cast a paw over the girl's mouth to test for breath. “She's breathing. Somewhat shallow, but she is breathing. I'll make her some medicine to help revive her.”, with that, he disappeared into the back of the room towards the wall where a large bookcase and desk was filled with various glass bottles, bowls and plants that overflowed their pots with leaves.

 

Leo came back with his arms full of blankets and spread them out, as Donnie discreetly helped to remove her wet clothing, being careful to respect her modesty. He fumbled a little in his nervousness. He had never undressed a girl before and he didn't want to touch or expose anything he shouldn't. Mikey snickered at his brother blushing and looking around embarrassed by what he was doing. _I am a man of science and logic. I am a man of science and logic. Just breathe, you're doing fine;_ Donnie reminded himself.

“Mikey!”, leo snapped at his brother with annoyance, “go get some bottles of water from the kitchen!”

 _That should keep him busy,_ he thought.

 

Raph helped splinter light some incense sticks around near her head and helped mix some ingredients together in a small pot before applying it to some of her cuts and bruises on her skin. _Humans,_ he thought somewhat bitterly.

 

Mikey came out from the kitchen armed with many small bottles of water, each with different brand labels on them. “I didn't know which one, so I've brought a selection”, he beamed, feeling pleased with himself and waited for the affirmation he did good. But everyone was too busy to respond. Instead, Raph scooped up a bottle and poured some into a shallow bowl filled with tea and herbs. He lifted the girls head and tipped the bowl slightly to help her take the medicine. She spluttered and coughed, but started to drink. She didn't wake fully, but the brothers were glad to see a spark of life in her.

 

Soon she was well taken care of. She was wrapped up warmly in the blankets with an electric heater on the floor helping to warm the room and the table on which she laid. She was still very pale but was breathing better as she slept. Raph volunteered to safeguard her till she woke and the others reluctantly went to bed. They were all excited by her arrival in their lives but also worried about her reaction to them upon awakening.

 

 _Please like us and don't freak-out,_ Mikey thought to himself before falling asleep.

  



	3. The Good Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's up and awake...but who is she?

The next day passed without incident, the unconscious girl slept soundly on the examination table. She stirred a little in her sleep but quietened back down never fully waking. The brothers took turns in keeping an eye and dressing her wounds which were slowly healing. There were no obvious signs of broken bones but Donnie suspected she might have a few small fractures here and there if the bruising was anything to do by.

 

The day after, she woke up.

 

Everyone was playing basketball in their makeshift court when they heard a shriek from behind them. They all turned around wide-eyed to see the girl running behind some boxes. They all froze in place and the only sound that could be heard was the ball bouncing off the rim of the metal hoop, before falling to the ground in soft bounces. Everyone shifted their eyes to look at one another but no one moved, it was only when Splinter came out of his room that they sprung into action.

 

“Ohhh Woah Woah!!”, Raph thrust his arms out in front of him “Did you see-”

“She's awake!”, hissed Mikey jumping up and down in excitement.

“Did I hear a scream?”, Splinter asked, looking around the room expectantly.

“It was the girl, Sensei. She's awake and I think she got freaked out.”

“Ughhhh, why does everyone get freaked out by us?!”, Mikey whined, “It's not fair! We don't get freaked out by them!”

“We're a lot bigger than them Mikey. And they're different to us. So might not react in the same way.”, Leo put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled in a knowing way.

 

Raphael, on the other hand, was creeping towards the boxes, crouching low he rounded the corner. The girl was huddled in a corner looking through between the cracks of the boxes, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large green face appear nearby. She gasped and scrambled backwards, her eyes wild and ablaze with terror. “Oh, hey now, it's alright I'm not gonna hurt you”, Raph whispered and extended a hand out towards her. He was being unusually nice. Raph had a reputation for being grumpy, tough and a bit aggressive in nature. Which put people off him. It bothered him that people judged him, but it was better than being hurt and taken advantage of which he always worried one day his brothers would be. So he felt he needed to be the tough guy, to look out for them.

 

Splinter and the other turtles watched as Raph gently backed out from behind the boxes holding the girl's hand in his. She was bowing slightly as she emerged and they noted the tremble in the manner in which she moved. She was very frightened.

 

“Hi”, waved Donnie who up until that moment had been silent watching how things were going. Leo looked at his brother and rolled in eyes. “What? What's wrong with saying hi?!”, Donnie defensively asked, to which his brother dismissively waved a hand at him and walked towards the girl and Raph. There wasn't anything wrong with Donnie saying Hi, but it just wasn't appropriate in this situation. Leo tried to catch the girls gaze that was darting around the room and actively avoiding the people in front of her.

 

“This is Leonardo, that guy over there is Donatello and Michelangelo and then that's our dad, Splinter. I'm Raphael. But we prefer Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph.”, Raph smiled at the girl as she introduced her to them. She still had a hold on his hand and he could feel her shaking beside her and the cool moistness of her clammy hand.

“You don't need to be frightened of us”, Leo approached carefully, keeping his voice low and warm.

“We're the good guys!”, Mikey beamed at her with a big smile before censoring himself a little to keep with the mood.

“We found you in one of the sewer tunnels. Do you remember how you got there?”, Donnie asked gently.

“N-no!”, the girl stuttered out. She was medium height and very skinny. It looked like she hadn't had a good meal in a while. He hair was dark red in colour and her eyes were a light green framed with dark black lashes. She hugged the blanket around her, seemingly unaware of her state of undress.

Splinter baulked as he realised she wasn't wearing any clothes asides from her undergarments, with only a blanket around her. “Excuse me”, he said before whisking back into his room to find some clothing she could borrow.

 

“Do you have a name?”, Leo asked.

The girl stood there with her eyebrows furrowed together trying desperately to recall her name. But there was nothing. She looked up with desperation and shook her head. Her lips began to pout and wobble as she started to cry. She looked quite young, in her late teens or early twenties most likely. Not only couldn't she recall her name, but she could remember where she lived or what had happened or anything before this point in the present.

 

“Ohhh…”, Donnie straightened up as he started to piece things together. When she fell she must have suffered a blow to the back of her head causing some trauma resulting in some sort of amnesia. He had read about this before and knew there were different kinds. Some couldn't recall anything and had to relearn every basic skill from scratch, some had partial amnesia relating to personal information about themselves - this type normally came from psychological trauma more than physical although the two of types normally came in pairs. Then there was permanent and temporary amnesia, depending on the type of trauma sustained. Going by his observation and limited knowledge, he guessed that hers was most likely partial amnesia, but he would need to conduct further tests and to look up more on the subject too. This was all rather fascinating from an intellectual point of view.

 

“Right...well, we're gonna have to think of something? Can you remember anything at all? Where you live?”, Leo frowned in concentration.

The girl was in full on tear mode and kept shaking her head. “Alright Leo, that's enough questions. Let's get you sat down”, Raph lead her to a nearby bench and sat down beside her. She was still holding onto his hand tightly.

 

Splinter came back and gently passed her some clothing to change into. It wasn't much but the pants were elasticated and fitted him a little snugly, so should fit her just fine. She accepted them and gave a weak, “Thank you”, in return.

“Mona Lisa.” Raph blurted out loud, startling everyone. He recovered himself with embarrassment and explain that he was just thinking of names. “It's from a painting of a woman. It's quite famous and popular. A-and we could shorten it to Lisa. Whatcha think?”, He looked around at his brothers before resting his gaze down on her. Who in turn began to stutter and raise her eyebrows in exclamation.

“Sure...I suppose… I mean...its not like I have any others to suggest.”, she replied dejectedly.

“Lisa, yeah. Yeah, I like that, good going Raph”, Leo smiled and slapped his brother on the shoulder. “Alright, Lisa it is!”

“Kool!”, Mikey nodded with approval.

“Alright, now we just need to figure out what we're gonna do next. Do we call April?”, Donnie turned to his brothers questioning them.

 

Leo brushed the tip of one of his three fingers across his lips and thought hard.

“Who's April?”, Lisa spoke up looking from turtle to turtle with a timid demeanour.

Raph leaned towards her side and spoke, “She's a friend of ours.”

“Oh..”

“Hmmm, that would mean she would have to go back up top and we don't know if whoever hurt Lisa is still up there looking for her.” Leo replied, putting his hands on his hips in an authoritative tone, “I think it might be better for her to stay down here with us till we know a little bit more. Are you okay with that?”

“Erm….”, Leo had a point Lisa thought to herself, but if this April was a human maybe that would be safer somehow. She didn't know who these….people were, let alone if she could trust them. So far they seemed okay, but for how long. Looking around the room it seemed quite homey and not like a place of death and torture, so maybe she was okay. The place that did seem to harbour the chance of death and torture came from up above, so logically being down below with these weird guys might actually...be the better option to take. “...yeah. I think that makes sense.”

“Should we get the police involved?” Donnie questioned Leo again.

“No, we don't know anything and again it could pose a risk. Not just for her, but for us too.”

“AWESOME! So she stays, right?!”, Mikey raised his arms in the air in a celebratory way.

“Are you hungry? You looked starved. We got food if you want any”, Raph got up and lead her to the food table and sat her down on one of the stools and rustled in the corner. Lisa turned back to view the others and found them talking amongst themselves, they were talking about where she was going to sleep and any type of accommodations they would have to provide for her. She felt guilty like she was being a burden to them, but they seemed really excited about having her to stay, especially the shorter one of the bunch, Mikey. He reminded her of someone, just a sudden feeling of recognition, she tried to remember who, but the feeling had gone and she was left feeling more confused and frustrated than before.

“Funyuns?”, Raph shoved the packet in front of her face and shook them appetizingly. Lisa smiled and took the packet from his hand and said thank you.

“What's so fun about onions?!”, she puzzled as she opened the packet and dove a hand in hungrily stuffing a handful into her mouth.

“Huh?”

“...Funyuns….they're fried onions….made into chips…”, she garbled with her mouth full.

Raph twisted his features to make a face that could only be described, what the @#$%! before he starting laughing. Lisa started to chuckle and offered him what was left of the bag, sucking up the flavouring from her fingertips.

Raph was glad she was feeling more relaxed and wasn't shaking anymore but he was pretty sure she was still suffering from shock. “I'll get you some water”

 

“Okay,” Leo came over to where she sat and clapped his hands together, “We're gonna set up your bed back on the examination table, make it really nice and comfy till Donnie here has built you somewhere proper. We're also gonna try and rig up a shower system for you too. Is there anything else?”

“Toil-”

“Toilet, yes, good one! Don, whatcha think? I mean we...we have our own system but...ehhhh... I don't think that'll be appropriate for you somehow, heh…”

“That shouldn't be a problem...I'll go work on it now”, Donnie marched off to start his task. They were all practically humming with excitement of having a human to stay. Lisa found herself feeling the excitement too, which was a lot better than the fear and terror she felt bubbling underneath. She wished she knew something about herself, no matter how small or insignificant. She just wanted something to hold on to.

“Here.”, Raph presented her with a mug of steamy hot cocoa with a mountain of marshmallows on top. Lisa could feel herself smiling, it was a sweet gesture. Maybe staying here could be nice she thought to herself as she sipped at her hot drink with Raph sitting beside her.

  
  



End file.
